


Yeet

by Worriseed



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9689879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worriseed/pseuds/Worriseed
Summary: This isn't meant to be read it's just part of an archive for my ocs lmao





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why you're here but it's fine 
> 
> I haven't written in years, I have bad grammar, i dunno what I'm doing so
> 
> I'm open to help I guess lmao

It had been a few months since Fedir had successfully offed his public persona, and he and Parris publicly announced that they'd be getting married.  
There were of course theories that Parris killed the man he was guarding to get to his wife, and even the lonely mob wife trope, falling for her husband's bodyguard and due to the fear of what would happen to Parris if he found out, she killed him.  
Now, of course the higher officials didn't care. They were happy Fedir was murdered, and they could take advantage of the loss of the boss' monopoly over everything.  
The only other person who knew of the double identity was fedirs brother, and he was promoted back to boss, as long as he kept everything secret.

With the quick announcement of their marriage, the talk of Fedir's murder quickly subsided. Every woman within miles became obsessed with what the widower was planning to wear, and how the wedding would look.  
Fedir had decided that he wanted a fairly small ceremony, wanting to be humble with Parris. They had decided to drop off the radar and live secluded.  
Parris' best friend, who had also became good friends with Fedir, was invited to go with him.  
Mica and his boyfriend, Yule, had a hard time existing in the same area, let alone trying to be open about their relationship.  
They had adopted a child together, but Yule was the one more often spotted holding him. During their short stay in Fedirs mansion, they had opened up to Fedir and were accepted.  
Fedir really wanted them to live happily together, and figured he could provide at least a little help.  
\----  
Fedir sat in front of the mirror, adding the finishing touches to his makeup before he was ushered out for the ceremony.  
He, of course, went all out on his dress. It was extravagant, having it hand made for him.  
The doors to the small room were opened and the music started, Fedir was unable to stop smiling, making eye contact with Parris as he walked down the short aisle.

Parris took in a shaky breath and felt his eyes well up, glad Fedir wouldn't let him see him while he got ready. He really looked as beautiful as ever, and this was the start of having Fedir forever.

He didn't have to look back at Mica to know that he was already crying. He could hear his friend sniffle before bumping him gently. "You're so lucky." Mica chuckled, wiping his eyes before glancing at Yule and Elliot in the small crowd. 

Fedir stepped up to the makeshift altar and reached up to wipe a stray tear away from Parris' cheek.  
The priest began talking, Fedir only looking away from Parris to grin at Mica behind him. They exchanged vows and Fedir signed the "I do" before practically throwing his arms around Parris' neck to pull him down into a kiss.  
\----  
They had finally returned to the mansion, Fedir clearing his throat, having gone all day without talking. He kissed his new husband again and laughed when Mica called them out.  
"I can't believe it, 6 hours and you still can't get enough of him." Mica laughed, slapping Fedir on the back playfully.  
"God knows you'd be ten times worse with Yule than you are already." Fedir shot back, grinning.  
"Okay, well yeah, but what's your point?"  
Yule stopped the lighthearted argument there, wrapping an arm around mica and transferring Elliot into his arms.  
"I can't say I could blame you for being all over me though." Yule spoke softly, kissing Mica's cheek, followed by Elliot giggling and kissing Mica's other cheek.  
Mica laughed and hugged both of them, momentarily forgetting about Fedir and Parris.

Fedir just kind of stood in the other's arms for a bit, relaxing some before they had to get ready to leave. Luckily, they had spent the past couple of weeks cleaning up and picking whatever they would need for their new life elsewhere.  
"We can head out whenever you think you're ready, I have the ride already arranged and our things are packed. This is really the last time you have to back out if you wanted." Fedir spoke after a while, looking at Mica and Yule.  
"While I'll miss my family of course, I'm determined to start a new one...with Mica and Elliot." Yule nodded, becoming serious.  
Mica gasped softly and leaned into the other man, nodding in agreement.  
"I know it'll be worth it. Elliot needs to grow up in a good environment, whether it be sheltered or not." 

Fedir nodded and looked up at Parris who just nodded, signaling everyone was ready to go. 

The group made their way into the hidden garage, getting into the awaiting low-profile car. It had 3 rows of seats, Fedir and Parris climbing into the very back, to let Mica, Yule and Elliot sit in the middle section. The passenger seat was left empty to cut out the option of them being tracked. 

The car ride was a long one, few words shared before Elliot's quiet snoring filled the cabin.  
"I'm sure he'll like growing up in the place I picked. It's nothing too lavish, but hopefully you will think it's as relaxing as I do." Fedir chuckled softly, leaning forward to talk to the two.

"Has Parris seen the place you picked?" Mica asked, glancing back at the person mentioned who just shrugged and shook his head. "You're telling me you could potentially be leading us all to death?" Mica dramatically gasped 

"I'm not that evil, mica. I can't believe you would even assume that." Fedir laughed, rolling his eyes.  
"It's pretty far from anyone else, has a pond in the back, and is very cute. My parents built it to separate themselves from the family business." 

"Why are we moving into your parents house?" Parris frowned, leaning forward to be in the conversation.

"They aren't there anymore, and decided to actually move back to Ukraine, so it's been abandoned, up until recently. I've had people go in and remodel and clean things up, making sure everything will be ready when we get there." Fedir smiled as he looked up, the car turning onto a long gravel driveway.

The sun was rising at this point, the light reflecting off the water. The car pulled up to the cabin and parked, the driver getting out of the front to assist with belongings.  
Fedir ushered everyone out, excited to start anew with his friends and family.  
"This is it, it's not much, considering I lived in a mansion, but I think it's rather cozy. I hope you all will too."


End file.
